


To Doubt and Challenge

by Healiel



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healiel/pseuds/Healiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki wasn't sure who was rejected, or who did the rejecting anymore. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even sure if anyone was rejected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Doubt and Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the QueerFest2012
> 
> Prompt: Doumeki, Watanuki might not be gay, but Doumeki is, and he wishes Watanuki would stop it with the gay panic.

He hadn't really meant anything by those words when then first came out of his mouth. He had simply thought of it as a small way to make Watanuki stop screaming over the tempura he had finished; that, and he wanted to see how Watanuki would react to hearing those words.

"I'm gay."

The words were simple and to the point, however, Watanuki's reactions were not. Between spiraling around the room, glaring at Doumeki and jumping up and down while pointing his index finger at the taller boy, he was sure Watanuki wanted to tell him something. However, at that point of time, the tempura in his mouth was far too pleasant for its own good and he thought he'd relish it and give it the respect it deserved by completely ignoring Watanuki.

Questions about the ice pack he had to place on the left side of his head that night had come from people pointing at him on the way home before he finally reached his destination. Really, not even he could have foretold that Watanuki would fling the whole table at him.

* * *

The next day he had found Watanuki walking next to him on the way to school, his nose high up in the air. Every time Doumeki turned to look at Watanuki, the other would shoot him a snooty look and go back to staring at the sky. Once or twice Doumeki had tried to follow his gaze, to see what Watanuki found so interesting in the sky, but there was nothing. Just clouds. Dull clouds. Doumeki did not find them interesting.

He had tried to be friendly though, in the nicest voice he could, he had asked Watanuki, "What did you make for lunch."

Watanuki had turned to stare at him this time, "I'm supposed to make lunch for you?" And there he had started again. This time, Doumeki thought those dull clouds really were interesting. At least more interesting than watching Watanuki point and hiss at him. Once Watanuki had calmed down, he had asked again, "What's for lunch?"

"Omurice. You better like it." Watanuki had stalked away after this, a large bento in one hand and his school bag in the other.

* * *

Around lunch time things had become even more interesting. Himawari was absent that day, and not even once had Watanuki complained about that. Okay, so Doumeki had to admit he had whined a little when he found out, but after that, he had been more or less quiet about it. In fact, he was quiet about everything.

"Oi. Are you running a fever?" Doumeki had asked as he reached his hand towards the tomato-red Watanuki. The smaller boy yelped and backed away from Doumeki. The taller boy stared as Watanuki then started running down the hallway to god knows where. He didn't meet the boy until the final bell for the day rang, and then, Watanuki had some very interesting things to say.

Meanwhile, Doumeki looked at the bento Watanuki had left behind, "More for me then." And with that said, he promptly finished the whole bento. A part of him even wished there was a little more left to eat. Really, nothing could compare to Watanuki's cooking.

* * *

He had found Watanuki waiting for him outside the main gates of the school. He had paused for a while there to say 'bye' to his friends who had walked with him till there. When he turned to Watanuki, he frowned. Was he giving him accusing glares? Doumeki got the distinct feeling that he had cheated on Watanuki. He wasn't sure who with, or why this question even came up with for the matter, but the looks Watanuki sent him made him want to ask.

"Why are you frowning?" He resisted the urge to poke Watanuki on his forehead.

"Humph!" That was all Watanuki had to say as he walked ahead, a bag slung over one shoulder, and his posture that of a particular ogre in an online game Doumeki sometimes enjoyed playing.

When they were walking past the river, Watanuki had paused. With his head lowered, he had turned his head away from Doumeki, "I'm not gay." He had whispered.

"Eh?" Doumeki was honestly startled. What was he going on about now?

"But that…" Watanuki had turned dark eyes towards Doumeki and with his fists raised, he screamed, "That does not mean you can flirt with those other guys!"

* * *

Doumeki's day did not end there though. After spending five futile minutes trying to convince Watanuki he wasn't flirting with anyone, he had given up and plugged his ears all the way back home.

Finally, upon nearing Yuuko's shop, he had asked, "What's for dinner?" He had found out exactly how big a mistake that was seconds later.

* * *

How Doumeki wished he wasn't a light sleeper. Maybe then he would not have noticed the sound of someone stomping about on the temple grounds.

When Doumeki went to investigate, he wasn't entirely surprised to see that it was Watanuki. The first thing the shorter boy said on seeing him was, "I'm not gay!"

Doumeki had nodded in what he hoped was a wise manner and promptly turned around to go back to his room and sleep.

"So you have another boyfriend then?" The voice was harsh, angry, and confused.

Doumeki stopped where he was standing, and pointed the light he was carrying towards Watanuki, "Another?"

Watanuki had done his usual cat imitation before screaming, "Who do you think…?"

"Shh." Doumeki pointed that they were still on the temple grounds.

The shorter boy then harshly whispered, "… cooks food for you? Does whatever you say and gets worried when you look pale? And then you go and find someone else?"

Doumeki was shocked. Was Watanuki trying to say they were together, "Also I'm not gay." This was Doumeki's turn to frown.

Without another word, he went off to sleep, ignoring Watanuki for the next of the night. He wondered how long this would go on.

* * *

The next morning, he found out that leaving an angry Watanuki on the temple grounds all night wasn't a very good idea. Needless to say, neither of them made it to school that day. Doumeki had to clean up the leaves Watanuki had scattered all over the place and a slightly apologetic Watanuki had agreed to help.

At one point, their eyes met. Watanuki started to say, "I'm not…"

"I know. You're not gay." Doumeki finished for him. He then turned his back towards Watanuki. He was sure by now that Watanuki had misunderstood something. He thought fast – what could he have possibly said to get Watanuki this riled up? It wasn't normal. Not even for the hyper-active brunette. Was it all because Doumeki had said that he was gay? Had Watanuki taken that as a confession?

He turned around, "You know."

Watanuki stopped and looked at him, pushing the leaves into a bundle with one leg.

"I wasn't asking you out you know."

"Eh?" Watanuki looked confused for a second, then he blushed, then the blush grew fiercer. Finally, he picked up all the leaves and threw them everywhere.

"I have to go work at Yuuko-san shop now." And with that, he turned around and ran away as fast as I could.

Doumeki stared at the mess the shorter boy had left behind. What had he done?

* * *

Damn that Doumeki. Watanuki rapidly shook his head left and right as he walked around the temple grounds that night. He had left Yuuko's shop late – he had to stay there until Yuuko fell asleep. He didn't want her to drink herself to sleep and wake up sick – again.

If Doumeki wasn't confessing to Watanuki, then couldn't he have made it a little more clearer? Watanuki felt like an idiot for spending the past two nights without sleep. Doumeki had been the only thing going through his head.

He had had visions of him and Doumeki hugging – that was creepy. Then came the visions of them kissing – those were yucky. And Watanuki didn't even want to get started on the 'date ideas' he had had. And all for what? A guy like that! He wanted to hit Doumeki so hard!

"Uff." He stumbled upon a small pebble and almost fell down. He then picked it up to observe it. Yes, it would look really nice on Doumeki's head. Watanuki could hear strange, creepy laughter. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he felt sorry for the person it was directed at. 'Just you wait Doumeki- What are you? You're just stupid Doumeki! How dare you reject…" He hit himself on the head to take those thoughts away, and before he knew it, he was peacefully snoring on the temple grounds.

* * *

"Stop that." He scowled and turned the other way. What was that thing poking him?

"Wake up." Doumeki poked him with a stick again, "Now."

"You stupid Doumeki, how dare you reject me!" Watanuki sat up, his finger pointing towards the sky.

Doumeki stared at him. Watanuki glared back – he had said something he wasn't supposed to, he was sure of it.

"You're not gay." Doumeki finally replied.

"Eh? I know that, so what?" Watanuki asked with a confused look on his face.

"So I can't reject you." Doumeki gave him a blank look.

"Oh." Watanuki was sure he was turning red. So he wasn't rejected. So then, he did the rejecting? Wait, didn't Doumeki say that he hadn't confessed to Watanuki? So, who was rejected? Watanuki was confused now.

"Sleeping here felt good." He finally spoke. He had to say something, didn't he?

"Oh?" Doumeki looked surprised. He actually had an expression on for once? Watanuki felt it was a score for him.

"It was peaceful."

"Not for me, it wasn't." Doumeki sighed. He was aware that Watanuki was walking around the temple grounds. He had spent half the night watching the boy, to make sure he didn't get into any weird accident. Doumeki had a policy: If it was Watanuki, anything was possible. This included visions of Watanuki drowning in puddle of water. If it was Watanuki, it was possible! "You can sleep here anytime you want to."

"Ah!" Watanuki was turning red again, "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, you can't help how you feel. I accept your confession."

"Wait. What confession?" Watanuki stood up and stared. When had all this happened? Doumeki was just making things off the top of his head! That stupid Doumeki!

"For now, what's for lunch?"

Watanuki was sure of one thing right then. He was going to kill Doumeki. With the same stick he was holding. However, that would have to wait until he finished making their bento. What would be good today? He wondered. Maybe a little curry?


End file.
